


Koti ja ikävä

by Verinen Paronitar (Celeporn)



Category: Free!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Nanase Haruka & Tachibana Makoto & Tokyo, Post-Canon, Relationship(s), Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:49:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9441095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celeporn/pseuds/Verinen%20Paronitar
Summary: Kuinka Makoto kotiutuu Tokioon, laajentaa henkilökohtaista kaupungin karttaansa. Toisaalta joskus eksymiselläkin on puolensa.





	

**I**

Kevään kauneimpaan kukkaan puhkeamista vasta vartovan Tokion huokeammat asuinalueet eivät ole niitä paikkoja, jotka huokuvat miellyttäviä lupauksia huomisista. Ei Makotolla ollut mitään ihannoituja harhakuvitelmia opiskelijaelämästä pääkaupungissa ollut — totta kai todellisuus erosi suuresti fiktioiden maalailemista ideaaleista, ei _“kovasti työskenteleminen”_ ja sen sellainen koskaan helppoa ole — mutta kai hän silti yllättyi siitä, miten vaikealta asettuminen aluksi tuntui. 

Ensimmäiset illat uudessa kodissa, uudessa elämässä ja jossain kokonaan uudessa todellisuudessa tutustuttivat Makoton tyystin uudenlaiseen yksinäisyyden kokemukseen. Sellaiseen, josta ei ollut pääsyä pois. Oli vain yksi huone ja hän yksin siinä huoneessa, seinän takana eivät nukkuneet kaksoset vaan jotkut vieraat ihmiset, joita Makoto ei ollut koskaan edes tavannut. Joita hän ei välttämättä koskaan tulisi tapaamaankaan. Aivan yhtä hyvin he voisivat olla pelkkää mielikuvituksen tuotetta. Ikkunasta ulos katsoessa ei näkynyt merta tai tähtitaivasta, pelkät sairaalloisen keltaiset katulamput vain, eivätkä liikenteen äänet varsinaisesti lakanneet missään vaiheessa, vaikka yötä myöten vaimenivatkin. Kaupunki oli jättimäinen, eikä Makoto tuntenut sitä lainkaan. 

Petivaatteet sentään tuoksuivat vielä tutulle huuhteluaineelle, sille oikealle kodille. 

Noina iltoina Makoto harkitsi monesti äidille soittamista, mutta tyytyi sitten kuitenkin aina vain laittamaan tekstiviestin Harukalle. Hänkin tuntui olevan jo paljon etäämpänä kuin aiemmin, eikä ainoastaan siksi, että vieraillakseen täytyi mennä metrolla. 

 

Aamut olivat iltoja armeliaampia, silloin ei aika riittänyt ajatusten vatvomiseen. Täpötäydessä metrossa, epämiellyttävän lähelle kanssamatkustajia likistäytyneenä oli mahdotonta tunnustella omia tunteitaan, ja Makoton mieli ankkuroitui täysin käsillä olevaan hetkeen; olihan hän muistanut pakata lounaan, ei kai nenään kantautuva hienhaju vain ollut hänestä itsestään lähtöisin, jos taskunpohjalta löytyisi riittävästi kolikoita hän voisi ostaa automaatista kahvin luentojen välillä, ja hyvänen aika, ei kai kukaan nyt todella hänen takapuoltaan nipistänyt?! 

Kampuksella luoviminen tuntui ensimmäisen kuukauden ajan inhimillisesti mahdottomalta; rakennuksia, auditorioita, risteyksiä ja ennen kaikkea umpikujia oli yksinkertaisesti liikaa kenenkään hahmotettavaksi. Kyllä Makoto aina lopulta oikeaan paikkaan tiensä löysi, yleensä vieläpä ajoissa, ja huokaistessaan helpotuksesta viime tingassa saavuttuaan hän erehtyi joskus miettimään, miten Harukan kanssa tällainen ei olisi koskaan onnistunut. Silloin hän tunsi hävettävän suurta helpotusta siitä, että opinnot olivat vetäneet heitä erilleen. 

Paikat painuivat kuitenkin nopeasti muistiin, ne loputtomat käytävät ja toisiaan seuraavat sisäänkäynnit alkoivat viikkojen kuluessa muodostaa reittejä, joilla oli tutut kiinnekohtansa ja päätepisteensä. Matkat asuntolasta yliopistolle sekä Harukan luo muuttuivat samaan tahtiin vieraalla maaperällä kulkemisesta rutiineiksi, joiden aikana edes ajatusten harhaileminen ei enää eksyttänyt, ja vaikkei Makoton henkilökohtainen Tokion kartta järin laaja vielä ollutkaan, jonkinlainen mielikuva kodin läheisestä ympäristöstä vakiintui lenkeillä käydessä. Hän tiesi, missä käydä ostamassa ruokansa ja uimassa ja kirjastossa ja muilla yhtä tarpeellisilla asioilla; mistä kadunkulmauksesta kääntyä päästäkseen bussipysäkille; millä kujalla oli se nuudelipaikka, jolla oli listoillaan useita makrilliannoksia, sekä se kahvila, jossa juomaan sai kahta makusiirappia yhden hinnalla. 

Aluksi Makoto ja Haruka suuntasivat kaupungille yhdessä, ehkä uusien paikkojen hahmottaminen tuntui sillä tavoin helpommalta. Vähemmän uhkaavalta. Kesää kohden käydessä nämä ekskursiot kuitenkin harvenivat, vaihtuivat puhelinkeskusteluiksi Makoton lukiessa tentteihin ja Harun treeniaikataulujen kiristyessä entisestään, ja vaikka etukäteen kumpaakin oli hämmentänyt ajatus lomasta, jonka aikana he eivät todennäköisesti näkisi toisiaan lainkaan, ei se sitten todella saapuessaan enää niin kovin oudolta tuntunut. 

Haruka lähti Tokiosta, Makoto puolestaan jäi sinne. 

Ja vaikka hänen elämänpiirinsä olikin ollut Harusta irrallinen jo koko kevätlukukauden ajan, kaupunki tuntui silti taas erilaiselta. Ehkä hieman yksinäisemmältä, mutta samalla myös yksityisemmältä — olihan hän opiskelujen kautta tutustunut uusiin ihmisiin, mutta ei kukaan heistä Makotoa varsinaisesti _tuntenut_ , ja nyt kun viimeinenkin konkreettinen linkki Iwatobiin olisi poissa, Makoto voisi käytännössä katsoen olla kuka tahansa, tehdä mitä tahansa. Ajatuksessa oli yhtäaikaisesti sekä jotain surullista että kihelmöivän jännittävää. 

 

**II**

Sinä kesänä Makoto tapasi ensimmäisen poikaystävänsä. 

Asuntolan pyykkitupa ei erityisen romanttisia puitteita kaiken aloittavalle kohtaamiselle tarjonnut, itse asiassa siellä taisi haista vähän homeiselle ja yksi kattolampuistakin välkytti häiritsevästi, mutta tokihan siinä tympeässäkin ympäristössä saattoi panna merkille, että vahingossa Makoton pyykkivuoron vienyt naapuri oli mielettömän söpö. Kaveripoloisen suuret ruskeat silmät laajenivat vielä entisestäänkin ja laihat, jäntevät hartiat painuivat kasaan häpeillen hänen kuullessaan, mitä oli tapahtunut, ja hän kumarteli pahoitellessaan niin syvään, että Makoto pelkäsi hänen vielä lyövän otsansa lattiaan. 

Kun anteeksipyynnöissä päästiin koko olemassaolon pahoittelemiseen asti, ei Makotolla ollut aavistustakaan siitä, mitä hittoa hänen pitäisi tehdä. Kyse oli kuitenkin vain yhdestä pyykkivuorosta, ei sen menettäminen inhimillisen erehdyksen vuoksi häntä edes niin hirveästi haitannut, mutta kun toinen suhtautui asiaan sellaisella vakavuudella, päin naamaa vähätteleminen olisi tuntunut epäkohteliaalta. Ei hän halunnut loukata. 

“Saat käyttää kaikki pyykkivuoroni koko loppuvuoden ajan! Ja ensi vuoden myös!” 

“Eeehh, eiköhän yksi riitä...”

“Voin hoitaa pyykinpesusi puolestasi!”

“Ei todellakaan tarvitse, en minä —”

“Ja siivota! Imuroida asuntosi ja silittää vaatteesi ja pedata sänkysi ja kokata ja tiskata ja pestä kylpyhuoneen ja mitä ikinä haluatkaan! Olen niin pahoillani!”

“P-pedata sänkyni?” Makoto kysyi yhtäaikaisesti huvittuneena ja vähän nolonakin. Kai hän ajatteli moisen absurdiuden esiinnostamisen toimivan jonkinlaisena jäänrikkojana, pakkohan sellaisen olisi muuttaa keskustelun suuntaa ainakin vähän, mutta kun toinen sitten karahti kertaheitolla punaiseksi ja vaikeni kuin olisi nielaissut kielensä, sai tilanne pintaansa täysin toisenlaisia sävyjä. Juuri niitä kihelmöivän jännittäviä, joita Makoto oli suurkaupungin kuvioista alusta asti toivonutkin, mutta joita hän ei tohtinut lähteä varta vasten etsimään. 

Ja se naapuri oli todella, todella söpö. Ehkä vähän pakkomielteinen, mutta ei sellainen Makotoa haitannut, omat oikkunsa ja outoutensa itse kullekin sallittakoon, enemmän vaakakupissa painoivat somasti mutristuva alahuuli ja eksyneistä koiranpennuista muistuttava katse. 

“Ei sinun _tarvitse_ tehdä mitään, minua ihan oikeasti ei haittaa ollenkaan, mutta... mutta olen kyllä aika onneton tapaus keittiössä”, Makoto sanoi varovasti. Punastumisesta kielivä kuumotus nipisteli korvanlehtiä. “Joten jos _haluat_...”

Hetken aikaa oli niin hiljaista, että kummankin saattoi kuvitella pidättävän hengitystään, välkkyvän kattolampun vaimeat napsahdukset olivat ainoa kuuluva ääni. Sitten toinen poika nyökkäsi eikä Makoto voinut olla naurahtamatta ihan silkkaa tyytyväisyyttään. 

“Tachibana Makoto”, hän esittäytyi ja ojensi kätensä. Toisen sormet tuntuivat kiehtovasti yhtä aikaa sekä haurailta että voimakkailta. 

“Sakurai Ryo.”

 

Naapurin deittaileminen oli melkein liiankin helppoa ja kätevää. Pitkät päivät kesätöissä eivät olleet minkäänlainen este romanssille, kun iltaisin tapaamiset onnistuivat olemattomallakin varoitusajalla, sellaiset arkiset askareet kuten sen hemmetin pyykinpesun saattoi hoitaa yhdessä nyhjäämisen ohessa, ja aikataulujen osuessa yhteen erityisen oivallisesti aamun työmatkoista ensimmäinen puolikas taittui yhdessä. 

Kaikki oli alusta alkaen hyvin kodikasta. Se alkoi tuntua seurustelemiselta todella nopeasti. 

Ryo opiskeli ensimmäistä vuotta ravitsemustieteitä ja rakasti ruoanlaittoa. Hän teki Makotolle ravintoarvoiltaan täydellisesti tasapainotettuja ja niin äärettömän somasti pakattuja eväslounaita, että niiden syöminen töissä oli jo melkeinpä noloa, erityisesti miekkavalaiksi taiteillut onigirit kirvoittivat kiusallisia kysymyksiä potentiaalisesta tyttöystävästä. Vaikka he yleensä viettivätkin yhteisen aikansa ihan siellä kotikulmilla, Ryon kanssa Makoton Tokio laajeni käsittämään joukon eksoottisia pieniä ruokaputiikkeja, opiskelijan kukkarolle vähän liian kalliita mutta ah-niin-hyviä sushipaikkoja sekä hämärän laskeutuessa hiljeneviä puistoja, joissa kaikissa oli tavanomaisten penkkien lisäksi myös koripalloteline. Makoto ei ollut pelannut sitten yläasteen, joten kovin kummoiseksi vastukseksi ei hänestä ollut, mutta hauskaa se silti oli. 

Joskus pelatessa Ryo unohti kokonaan pahoitella. Siitä Makoto piti aivan erityisesti.

Suhteen syventäminen fyysiselle tasolle tarjosi aluksi yhden suuren aiheen hillittömälle vaivaantumiselle — Ryon luonteen huomioonottaen aloitteiden tekemiset jäivät kokonaan Makoton kontolle, ja vaikka hän tietysti kovasti kaikkea _halusikin_ , käytännön tasolla hänen toimintansa oli kaikkea muuta kuin luontevaa, ei hänellä ollut vuosien takaista pientä pussailua kummoisempaa kokemustakaan. 

Ensimmäinen suudelma vaihdettiin Makoton keittiötason äärellä. Ryo oli tuijottanut häntä koko illan kuin jotain odottaen, ja vaikkei porkkanoita yhdessä kuoriessa mikään maailman paras hetki suukolle ollutkaan, jokin siinä jännittyneessä hiljaisuudessa onnistui viimein usuttamaan Makoton siirtymään pelkistä suunnitelmista tekoihin. Hän oli tuntenut itsensä tolkuttoman kömpelöksi. Onneksi se ei loppupeleissä haitannut lainkaan, kielet kyllä osasivat hakeutua koskettamaan toisiaan ja kädetkin löysivät tiensä lepäämään sopivalla kohdalla toisen keholla, vaikka kaikki vähän kankeasti kävikin. 

Ja muuttuihan se suuteleminen sitten hiljalleen sujuvammaksi, kun ajan kuluessa harjoitus toistettiin tarpeeksi moneen kertaan.

Kun sänkyyn asti päästiin, kävi harmillisen selväksi, että heistä kahdesta ainoastaan Makotolle siinä oli kyse uusista asioista. Periaatteessa sellaisella ei tietenkään ollut mitään väliä eikä aiheesta muutenkaan puhuttu, mutta kun toinen tarjosi tyydytystä niin pätevästi sekä taitavin käsin että huulin, Makotoa hävettivät hänen omat haparoivat otteensa. Asiaa ei ainakaan auttanut se, että Ryo alkoi pyydellä anteeksi, mikäli Makoto ei saanut häntä kohtuullisen ajan puitteissa laukeamaan. (toisaalta taas Ryo kyllä virnuili aivan poikkeuksellisen maireasti silloin, kun hän ensimmäistä kertaa kietoi levitetyt jalkansa Makoton ympärille ja Makoto saavutti orgasminsa kutakuinkin heti kun vain oli kokonaan sisään saakka työntynyt) 

Mutta aivan kuten suuteleminen, myös muutkin suoritukset paranivat runsaan toiston myötä. Harjoitteleminen ja varta vasten paremmaksi opetteleminen ei kai koskaan ollut ollut yhtä nautinnollista. 

Jos asuntolan naapurusto olikin keväällä Makoton muuttaessa ollut kaikkea muuta kuin edukseen, sinä kesänä ei kutsuvampaa ja kauniimpaa paikkaa voinut kuvitellakaan. 

 

Lomien juuri loputtua Sousuke Yamazaki ilmoitti tulevansa viikonlopuksi kaupunkiin, olisi kuulemma kiva nähdä, käydä vaikka kahvilla. Makoto ei ollut vielä ehtinyt tavata Tokioon vasta palannutta Haruakaan, joten yllättävä tuulahdus Iwatobin suunnalta sekoitti hänen pasmansa pahemmin kuin hän oli osannut kuvitellakaan. 

He olivat tutustuneet jonkin verran lukion viimeisen vuoden kuluessa, sen syksyn ja talven aikana Rin oli tuntunut ottaneen jonkinlaiseksi pyhäksi tehtäväkseen saada Sousuken mukaan porukkaan. Se oli tainnut onnistua paremmin kuin hän oli itsekään etukäteen uskonut; mitään sydänystäviä ei Sousukesta ollut kenenkään kanssa tullut, mutta sen verran mukavasti olivat asiat jähmeästä alusta huolimatta sujuneet, ettei tässä yhtäkkisessä yhteydenotossa sinänsä ollut mitään outoa. Makoto ei vain ollut osannut odottaa sitä tapahtuvaksi juuri nyt, ei hän ollut henkisesti valmistautunut yhdistämään mennyttä ja nykyistä maailmaansa tällä tavalla. 

Yhteinen kahvituokio tuntui aluksi vähän kiusalliselta. Makoto ei tahtonut mennä Sousuken kanssa mihinkään sellaiseen paikkaan, jossa oli istunut Ryon kanssa, ja kuulumisia vaihtaessa parisuhteesta vaikeneminen löi kaikkeen likaisen salaisuuden leiman. Kyllähän hän yritti selittää itselleen, että juttu oli vielä liian tuore kenellekään kerrottavaksi, yksityisasiat sai ja pitikin pitää nimenomaan yksityisinä, mutta eivät nämä puolustelut häntä täysin vakuuttaneet. Sitä paitsi jonkin oli yksinkertaisesti pakko olla vialla, kun heistä kahdesta Sousuke oli se, joka piti vahvemmin keskustelua yllä Makoton tyytyessä lähinnä nyökkäilemään ja nauramaan oikeissa kohdissa. 

Se ei tosin ollut vaikeaa, isänsä firmassa parhaillaan työskentelevä ja siis Iwatobissa edelleen asuva Sousuke kun oli saanut Goulta sen verran “vastustamattomia” pyyntöjä valmentaa heidän joukkuettaan, että hilpeitä anekdootteja piisasi vaikka muille jakaa. Niitä tarinoita kuunnellessa nostalgia ja ennen kaikkea koti-ikävä hiipivät sisimpään väkisinkin. Siitä tuntui olevan ikuisuus, kun Makoto oli viimeksi kuullut lukiokavereidensa ääntä. Ajatus Rein ja Nagisan muodostamasta dynaamisesta duosta hengailemassa Sousuken kanssa tuntui hyvin kummalliselta, joskin samalla myös tavallaan hyvin sopivalta, etenkin Nagisalla oli aina ollut ihmeellinen taito kerätä ihmisiä ympärilleen, jopa niitä aluksi vaikeiltakin tuntuneita tapauksia. 

Tapaaminen sujui kaiken kaikkiaan ihan mukavasti. Eri suuntiin lähtiessä toivotus “nähdään taas” ei tuntunut pelkältä tyhjältä sanahelinältä.

Vetäessään illalla vuoteessa Ryon syliinsä ja suudellessaan tämän niskaa Makoton mieli oli edelleen hyvin haikea. 

 

Iltapäivän viimeisen luennon peruuntumisen pitäisi kai yleisesti ottaen olla miellyttävä käänne. 

Kun Makoto sitten koputti Ryon oveen pari tuntia etuajassa ja ilmoitti koulupäivän jo päättyneen, kävi ilmi, että moinen saattoi myös tuhota kaiken. 

Ryo ei sanonut mitään, ainoastaan tuijotti. Posket punoittaen. Hiukset somassa petipörrössä. Eikä hänellä ollut housuja jalassa, pelkät bokserit vain. Laiskasti venyttelevä ääni kysyi hänen takaansa, kuka vittu siellä oikein oli, ja kun tummahipiäinen, raamikas, _alaston_ kundi lopulta tuli ihan siihen ovelle asti tarkistamaan tilanteen, ei tarvinnut olla mikään nero suorittaakseen mielessään tiettyjä laskutoimituksia.

Se jätkä jos joku näytti koripalloilijalta oikein isolla alkukirjaimella. 

Vasta jälkikäteen Makoto tajusi, ettei Ryo ollut edes yrittänyt pyytää anteeksi. Hänen kämpilleen jääneet Makoton vaatteet kyllä tuotiin viikonlopun aikana oven taakse pestyinä, silitettyinä ja huolella viikattuina, jätti Ryo hänelle niiden kanssa ison rasiallisen onigirejakin (jotka oli jostain käsittämättömästä syystä muotoiltu sieniksi), mutta sen suorempaa pahoittelua Makoto ei koskaan saanut. 

 

**III**

Toisen poikaystävänsä Makoto tapasi kissakahvilassa. Ei hän teknisesti ottaen tietenkään mikään varsinainen poikaystävä ollut, ei sitä toimintaa voinut kutsua seurustelemiseksi edes hyvällä tahdolla eikä Makoto muutenkaan halunnut huijata itseään kuvittelemaan siihen mitään syvempiä merkityksiä, mutta hiljaa omissa ajatuksissa sellaiset tutut ja turvalliset termit kuten _poikaystävä_ ja _tapaileminen_ saivat kaiken tuntumaan ymmärrettävämmältä. Oikeutetummalta. Edes hivenen vähemmän hävettävältä. 

“Olet aika hyvännäköinen”, kundi oli sanonut istuessaan Makoton viereen ja ojentaessaan kätensä silittämään kissaa Makoton sylissä. “Saat tarjota minulle kahvin, jos haluat.”

He eivät olleet tavanneet koskaan aiemmin. Jo yksi silmäys tähän yllättävään seuralaiseen riitti myös kertomaan, ettei Makoto ollut ikinä tuntenut ketään hänen kaltaistaan; pojalla oli talvisia säitä toistavat hyiset harmaat silmät ja terävä, omahyväinen hymy, joka pyrki hurmaamaan härnäämällä, hiilenmusta tukka valui kalvakoille kasvoille muodostaen dramaattisen kontrastin ja pehmeä ääni lupaili vain puoliksi piilotettuja piikkejä. Vaikkei Makoto ollut koskaan oikein perustanutkaan sen sorttisesta charmista, hänen särkynyt sydämensä lämpeni ajatukselle peittelemättömästä julkeudesta, ainakin hän tietäisi tasan tarkkaan, mitä oli luvassa.

Joten hän nyökkäsi. Jätkän kaveri viereisessä pöydässä ratkesi nauramaan ääneen, mikä kirvoitti sydämellisen kehotuksen suksia vittuun, ja edelleen hyväntuulisena säilyvä ilmapiiri kieli tämän olevan normaali sävy kommunikoinnissa. 

Makoto päätyi vetämään jätkältä käteen kahvilan vessassa. Hän ei itsekään ollut ihan perillä siitä, miten niin pääsi käymään. 

Puhelinnumeron antaminen tuntui typerältä ja naiivilta, ei toinen kuitenkaan koskaan soittaisi eikä Makoto ehkä halunnutkaan hänen soittavan, mutta kun seuraavalla viikolla tulikin yllättäen tekstiviestillä ehdotus yökyläilyyn, ei Makoto edes harkinnut kieltäytyvänsä. Enemmän hän kyllä kaipasi oikeaa läheisyyttä, mutta koska sellaista ei ollut tarjolla, pelkkä seksikin kelpasi vallan mainiosti. Makoto ei ollut koskaan ajatellut, että hänestä olisi sellaiseen; että hän todella voisi suorastaan tahtoa sellaista. 

Ja jotta kaikki tuntuisi mahdollisimman paljon joltain unelta tai vääristyneeltä rinnakkaistodellisuudelta, kävi ilmi, että uusi valloittaja oli hänen kaimansa. Ottaen huomioon sen, miten täydellisesti toistensa vastakohdilta he vaikuttivat, kävi järkeen alkaa ajatella häntä Toisena Makotona. Ikään kuin saisi kosketuksen johonkin omaan pimeään puoleensa, jollaista hänellä ei edes pitänyt olla. 

 

Toisen Makoton kanssa kaupungilla liikuttiin lähinnä öisin. Hänen seurassaan saattoi päästä baareihin, vaikkei ikä oikeasti vielä riittänytkään, ja hänen aggressiiviset suudelmansa maistuivat vuoroin terävälle tequilalle sekä petollisen imelälle kirsikkaesanssille. Yleisissä vessoissa paneminen oli ihan tavallista ja Makoto oppi nopeasti pitämään aina kondomeita mukanaan, sillä Toinen Makoto ei sellaiseen viitsinyt vaivautua; mieluummin hän kuulemma vain etsisi jonkun muun partnerikseen, jonkun paremmin varustautuneen. 

Päiväsaikaan yliopistolla luennoilla istuessaan Makoton oli usein vaikea uskoa, että oli edellisenä yönä todella tehnyt sen kaiken. Että hän oli suostunut sellaiseen ja se oli vieläpä tuntunut hänestä hyvältä. Ja että hän todennäköisesti tulisi tekemään jotain samankaltaista vielä uudelleenkin. 

Toinen Makoto ei koskaan vastannut puhelimeen, aivan sama mihin aikaan hänelle yritti soittaa, tapaamiset tapahtuivat siis ainoastaan silloin kun häntä sellainen sattui huvittamaan. Joskus hän tuli etukäteen ilmoittamatta Makoton luo myöhään illalla, puri hänen kaulaansa heti ovesta sisään astuttuaan ja alkoi avata farkkuja sen suuremmin lupia kysymättä, ja parhaimmillaan he päätyivät panemaan lattialla, kun eivät sänkyyn asti ehtineet. Sellaisina kertoina Toinen Makoto jäi yöksi. Lakanoiden välissä uusintakierroksia tuli toisinaan useitakin ja vasten toisen ihmisen lämmintä kehoa nukahtaminen tuntui hyvältä, joskaan seuraavana aamuna se ei enää tuntunut kaikkien koettelemusten arvoiselta, sillä Toinen Makoto oli sanalla sanoen hirveä herätessään. 

Makoto ei koskaan ihan ymmärtänyt, miksi Toinen Makoto halusi valokuvata häntä seksin aikana. He eivät kuitenkaan oikeastaan edes pitäneet toisistaan. Aluksi se oli tuntunut hermostuttavalta, mutta kun Toinen Makoto oli sitten alkanut valokuvata myös itseään siinä sängyssä kiemurrellessaan, erityisesti suihin ottaessaan, oli Makoto vain päättänyt antaa olla. Toinen Makoto kuitenkin pokasi vakisäätöjä kahviloista, tykkäsi naida puolijulkisilla paikoilla ja käytti alusvaatteitakin ilmeisesti harvakseltaan, mitäpä yksi ekshibitionismia henkivä fetissi lisää sen rimpsun jatkona enää olisi. 

 

Vaikka Makoto oli uskomattoman huono valehtelija ja kertomatta jättäminen tuntuu hänestä usein ihan yhtä hankalalta, nyt hän kykeni vain ohimennen mainitsemaan Harulle _ehkä vähän tapailleensa yhtä tyyppiä_. Haruka ei kommentoinut asiaa, killitti vain sillä läpitunkevalla tavallaan, ja Makoto hätkähti omaa epävarmuuttaan; hän oli tottunut saamaan kiinni jokaisesta Harun antamasta vihjeestä, poimimaan pienetkin signaalit ja tulkitsemaan ne oikein, mutta nyt hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan, yrittikö toinen kehottaa häntä jatkamaan aiheesta vai oliko tuijotus vinkki siitä, että Haru kyllä oli tiennyt jo ihan kertomattakin. 

Vaikenemisen jatkaminen ei ollut koskaan ollut yhtä helppoa. 

Siinäkin oli yhtä aikaa jotain surullista sekä kihelmöivän jännittävää, nyt ne salaisuudet olivat jopa oikeasti likaisia. 

Joululoman jälkeen Tokiossa taas vierailevalta Sousukelta Makoto sen sijaan ei osannut tosiasioita pimittää, tämä kun sattui huomaamaan kauluksen alta pilkottavan fritsun eikä todellakaan ollut niin hienovarainen, että olisi antanut sen olla. He olivat harhailleet pitkin vieraan kaupunginosan katuja jo toista tuntia nipistelevässä pikkupakkasessa, yrittäen toivottomasti etsiä jotain Sousuken muistikuvien mukaan “tosi kivaa kahvilaa, jonka pitäisi kyllä olla ihan tässä jossain lähistöllä”, ja kun tämän täydellisesti failanneen mission jälkeen oli lopulta päädytty johonkin karseaan setämiesten suosimaan kuppilaan, Makoto oli kaikesta ulkona hytisemisestä huolimatta tuntenut olonsa niin oudon onnelliseksi ja lämpimäksi, että totuus vain pääsi lipsahtamaan hänen suustaan. Kai hän olikin halunnut kertoa jollekulle, ja Sousuke sattui olemaan huomattavasti Harua helpompi vaihtoehto — etäisyys hänen kanssaan ei ollut vielä koskaan kaivannut minkäänlaista määrittelyä tai mittausta, Harun kanssa taas välimatka tuntui viime kuukausien aikana kasvaneen huomattavasti sitä pelkkää metromatkaa pidemmäksi. Ja Sousuke tuntui olevan samalla tavalla vähän hukassa kuin Makotokin, sekä kuvainnollisesti että sillä nimenomaisella hetkellä hyvin kirjaimellisestikin, toisin kuin viimeinkin paikkaansa maailmassa hahmottava Haruka. 

“Sen naapurin osaan vielä kuvitella, mutta tämä toinen jäbä...” Sousuke hymähti kuppiinsa tuijottaen. Hänen raskaat silmäluomensa saivat koko ilmeen näyttämään aavistuksen murheelliselta. “Tai siis jos joku saa sinut houkuteltua sellaiseen paheellisuuteen kuin alaikäisenä klubeiluun, niin taitaa olla ihan karismaattinen kaveri.”

“E-en minä nyt niin johdateltavissa ole”, Makoto yritti väittää, vaikka tiesi sen valheeksi itsekin. 

“En tarkoittanut sitä niin.”

“Vaan miten?”

“En taida tietää itsekään, ei sillä ole niin väliä”, Sousuke sanoi olkiaan kohauttaen. Hänen hartiansa rusahti ilkeästi. 

Hetken kiusaantuneen hiljaisuuden jälkeen keskustelu siirtyi taas turvallisesti Iwatobin lukion uimajoukkueeseen sekä kehitteillä olevaan kampanjaan, jonka olisi tarkoitus sitten keväällä houkutella uusia jäseniä. Tuntui hämmentävältä ajatella, että toiminta jatkuisi, vaikkei kukaan alkuperäisestä porukasta enää olisikaan siinä mukana. 

Vaikka jännittynyt tunnelma hiljalleen lientyikin taas kutakuinkin normaaliksi, ei Makoton päätään rajusti nostanut häpeä kadonnut mihinkään. 

 

Pian Sousuken lähdön jälkeen oli Rein vuoro vierailla Tokiossa; hän osallistui useamman oppilaitoksen pääsykokeisiin ja majoittui ensin muutamaksi päiväksi Makoton luo, sen jälkeen Harulle. Makoto tajusi vasta siinä vaiheessa harmitella mielessään sitä, ettei ollut tavannut sitä Sousuken ystävää, jonka luokse tämä oli ensisijaisesti Tokioon tullut. 

Rei oli liikuttavan innostunut pääkaupungista, sen arkkitehtuurista ja historiasta, ja hänen kanssaan kaupungilla liikkuessaan Makoto tunsi kulkevansa jossain täysin vieraassa paikassa. Vanhat tutut kiinnekohdat — Harukan lempiannoksia myyvä nuudelipaikka, Ryon erityisesti suosima teekauppa, se surullisenkuuluisa kissakahvila — hukkuivat auttamattomasti suuremman kuvion alle Rein opettavaisen monologin jatkuessa jatkumistaan, ainoastaan Sousuken kanssa eksyksissä vietetty pakkaspäivä mystisine kuppiloineen tuntui olevan siltä kaikelta turvassa. Hän epäili, ettei sitä samaa paikkaa voisi löytää enää toistamiseen.

Makoton mainitessa Sousuken Rei hymyili tietäväisesti ja totesi Sousuken olleen äärettömän hyvä valmentaja, sitten keskustelu kääntyi takaisin Tokion ihmeisiin. Se oli oikeastaan aika harmillista, Makoto olisi mielellään kuullut Reiltä aiheesta enemmänkin. 

Sinä samana iltana hän näki Toisen Makoton viimeistä kertaa. Tämä saapui hänen ovensa taakse tuttuun tapaan puolenyön jo lähestyessä, tulostaan etukäteen ilmoittelematta, ja katsoi vihjailevasti pitkän otsatukkansa alta käyden sitten suoraan kiinni nivusiin. Makoto työnsi häntä hartioista kauemmas ja sopersi, ettei nyt sopinut, hänellä oli seuraa, ja kun Rei sitten tuli kylpyhuoneesta hiukset suihkun jäljiltä edelleen kosteina sekä perhoskuvioinen pyjama yllään, Toinen Makoto puhkesi ulvovaan nauruun. 

“Ei vittu.”

“Öh. Olen pahoillani?” Makoto tarjosi, vaikka se olikin vain puoliksi totta.

“Tulet olemaan jatkossa vielä enemmän, mutta mikäs siinä, omatpa ovat hautajaisesi. Hauskaa hengiltä näivettymistä”, Toinen Makoto kuiskasi matalasti, pehmeästi, _viettelevästi_ , tavalla joka sai miellyttävät vaaran väristykset edelleen kulkemaan pitkin Makoton selkää. Ilmeisen väärinkäsityksen korjaaminen ei siltikään tuntunut vaivan arvoiselta. “Ja sano minun sanoneen — rillipäät ovat pidemmällä tähtäimellä aivan helvetin raivostuttavia.”

“Kuka se oli?” Rei kysyi oven pamahdettua teatraalisesti kiinni Toisen Makoton jäljessä. 

“En oikeastaan tiedä”, Makoto vastasi. 

 

**IV**

Oli oikeastaan aika koomista, millaisen rakkaudennälän Makoton ensimmäiset yritykset ihmissuhteiden saralla jättivät; ehkä kyse oli vain jostain hänen perustavanlaatuisesta ominaisuudestaan, luontaisesta optimismistaan tai hyväksynnän kaipuusta. Niin Ryolla kuin Toisella Makotollakin oli kuitenkin ollut puolensa, ja tietystä typertyneestä jälkimausta huolimatta Makoto saattoi rehellisesti todeta saaneensa kummaltakin juuri sitä, mitä oli silloin kipeimmin tarvinnut. Se, että mukana oli tullut kaikenlaista muutakin, ei ollut enää tässä vaiheessa kovin olennaista, ne jutut olivat ollutta ja mennyttä, ja mieluumminhan sitä nyt tapahtunutta hyvällä muisteli.

Joku vähän normaalimpi tapaamisväylä kuulosti kuitenkin houkuttelevalta, vähemmän intensiivinen alkukin kelpaisi. Yliopiston queer-järjestön iltamiin ei Makoton tarvinnut mennä kuin kerran saadakseen poikaystävätarjokkaiden puhelinnumeroita ja sähköpostiosoitteita useampia, eikä hän oikein tiennyt itsekään, oliko enemmänkin imarreltu vai ainoastaan hämmentynyt. Se, etteivät monet näistä innokkaista ehdokkaista puolestaan kiinnostaneet häntä itseään lainkaan, oli omiaan lisäämään hämmennystä. 

Kevään mittaan Makoto kävi muutamia kertoja ulkona häntä pari vuotta vanhemman Kiyoshin kanssa. Kiyoshi oli sympaattinen ja kiltti ja vaikutti Makotosta kovastikin kiinnostuneelta, hän halusi aina tarjota kaiken, saattoi Makoton treffien jälkeen kotiovelle asti ja toi elävästi mieleen häntäänsä heiluttavan spanielin saadessaan luvan hyvänyönsuukkoihin. 

Makotoon sen sijaan vaikutuksen teki oikeastaan vain Kiyoshin urheiluvamma. Se vetosi hänen tunteisiinsa. 

Makoto ei ollut koskaan toivonut yhtä vakaasti osaavansa sanoa “ei”. 

 

Kuten edellisenäkin vuonna, Makoto palasi Iwatobiin hanamin aikoihin. Haru ja Rin eivät olisi tällä kertaa vanhassa kotikaupungissa, treenimatkat veivät heitä juuri silloin toisaalle, mutta myöhemmin kevääksi oli sovittu Tokioon tapaamista isommalla porukalla, kai sitä omanlaisekseen luokkakokoukseksi sopisi jo nimittää. Istuessaan Nagisan, Rein ja Goun kanssa lukion ulkoaltaalla katoksen alla tihkusateessa Makoto tunsi syvää tyytyväisyyttä siitä, etteivät jotkin asiat tuntuneet muuttuneen lainkaan heikosta yhteydenpidosta huolimatta. 

Oli hyvä olla kotona. Ja nimenomaan vain _olla_.

Nagisa uhosi löytävänsä ihan pian työpaikan Tokiosta, hän ei kuulemma aikonut olla ainoa, joka jäisi tänne, hän muuttaisi vaikka Rei-chanin komeroon, jos ei muita vaihtoehtoja jäisi. Rei näytti asiaankuuluvan pöyristyneeltä. Gou nauroi idealle siihen saakka, kun Nagisa alkoi pohtia myös Goun tulevissa nurkissa pyörimisen kuulostavan ihan näppärältä ratkaisulta, Kanagawasta ei kuitenkaan ollut pitkä matka pääkaupunkiin. 

“Siinä tapauksessa olen kyllä hieman huolissani siitä, että kouhaimme jäävät pyörittämään uimajoukkuetta kokonaan omin voimin”, Rei huomautti vakavana. “En nimittäin usko, että Sasabella on tulevanakaan vuonna yhtään sen enempää aikaa, ja Samezukan yhteistreenit taas... voi hyvänen aika sentään, taidan olla vain iloinen, etten ole näkemässä niitä.”

“Entä Sousuke?” Makoto kysyi. Kaikki kääntyivät katsomaan häntä hämillään. 

“Eikö hän kertonut sinulle?” Gou tiedusteli lopulta varovaiseen sävyyn. “Hänkin sai opiskelupaikan Tokiosta.”

“Mitä? Ei, hän ei ole sanonut mitään, en edes tiennyt hänen sellaista hakeneen.”

“Luulin teidän tavanneen silloin kun hän kävi pääsykokeissa.”

Makoto kelasi mielessään tapahtumia taaksepäin aikajärjestyksessä. Hän olisi voinut vaikka lyödä itseään oman urpoutensa tähden. 

“Niin me tavattiinkin. Mutta ei hän sanonut mitään, me vain... öh, eksyimme. Puhuimme muista jutuista.”

Gou kohotti kulmiaan ja pudisteli sitten päätään. 

“Se pöljä”, hän puuskahti ja kaivoi puhelimensa esiin alkaen saman tien naputella pitkää tekstiviestiä. 

 

Kävi ilmi, ettei Sousuke ainoastaan muuttaisi samaan kaupunkiin; hän myös aloittaisi opinnot samalla linjalla kuin Makoto. 

“Eli ihan pian joudun kutsumaan sinua senpaiksi.”

“Mikset sanonut silloin mitään?” Makoto kysyi, yrittäen olla kuulostamatta niin loukkaantuneelta kuin todellisuudessa oli. Hän ei tainnut onnistua kovinkaan hyvin. 

“Unohdin”, Sousuke sanoi yksinkertaisesti, olkapäätään pyöritellen. “Sori.”

“Ei sitä nyt varmaan pahoitella tarvitse. Olisi vain ollut kiva tietää.”

“Mmm.”

Vuodenajan huomioonottaen meri-ilma tuntui yllättävän lempeältä. Rannan hieno hiekka tunkeutui hiljalleen Makoton kenkiin ja vieno tuuli pyyhkäisi jatkuvasti hiukset hänen kasvoilleen, kun oikein keskittyi saattoi aistia suolan huulillaan ja ihollaan. Kädet syvälle taskuihinsa painanut Sousuke tuijotti tiiviisti johonkin kaukaisuuteen. 

“Et sattumalta tunne kaveriani Kiyoshi Teppeitä?” Sousuke kysyi yllättäen. Makoton sydän taisi jättää lyönnin väliin, sitten se alkoi hakata tarpeettoman kiivaasti. Hätäisesti. 

“S-saatan tunteakin. Miten niin?”

“Hän kertoi ihan hiljattain tavanneensa jonkun tosi kivan Makoton, jolla on älyttömän kauniit vihreät silmät. Kuulosti tutulta.” Hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen Sousuke lisäsi vielä vaimeasti, kasvot entistä vakaammin poispäin Makotosta käännettynä; “Erityisesti ne kauniit silmät.”

Toinenkin sykähdys jäi väliin. 

“Mutta hän epäili, ettei siitä jutusta taida tulla oikein mitään”, Sousuke jatkoi. “Se oli ehkä vähän outoa, se jätkä kun tuppaa olemaan sinnikäs idioottimaisuuteen asti.”

“No, hän... hän kyllä taitaa olla siinä ihan oikeassa”, Makoto sopersi nolona, katse hiekkaa pöllyttäviin kengänkärkiinsä suunnattuna. “Tai siis hän on kyllä hyvä tyyppi ja on ollut ihan hauskaa ja näin, mutta... mutta ei se vain... jotenkin... ja minä en oikein tiedä... tai osaa... ja onhan se kauhea sääli, ettei se toiminut ollenkaan, koska hän on tosi mukava, ja tämä johtuu ihan minusta, ei hänestä, minun olisi pitänyt sanoa hänelle jotain jo aiemmin, ja onko minulla oikeasti sinun mielestäsi kauniit silmät?”

Sousuke nyökkäsi. Makoto ei uskaltanut enää sanoa mitään, ettei kuulostaisi niin luokattoman typerältä, toivoi vain Sousuken vievän keskustelua eteenpäin. Sellainen oli toiminut aiemminkin niin hyvin.

Lopulta he pysähtyivät, edelleen vaitonaisina ja toisiinsa ainoastaan pikaisen, hermostuneen vilkaisun luoden. Kääntyessään katsomaan kevyesti punertavaa horisonttia Sousuke varjosti kädellään silmiään, ja Makoto ajatteli, että ne ainakin olivat kauniit. _Älyttömän kauniit._

“Jos lupaan ottaa seuraavalla kerralla kartan mukaan, lähdetkö joku päivä kahville?” Sousuke kysyi. “Siis sitten Tokiossa. Kun olet selvittänyt asian hänen kanssaan.”

“Voidaan me mennä ilman karttaakin”, Makoto sanoi hiljaa ja tuli vähän lähemmäs. “Silloin olisi hyvä syy varata siihen koko päivä.”

 

**V**

Makoton kolmas poikaystävä on Sousuke. 

Sen myötä laskemisen voi lopettaa.


End file.
